A need exists for a system to modify fats using very fast reaction times for trans-esterification.
A further need exists for a system capable of recycling at least a portion of the treated material, the fatty acids, to ensure the transformation to the biodiesel is complete.
A need exists for a pretreatment processes for fatty acids, like vegetable fats, enabling the atomization with trans-esterification to process smoothly without clogging.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.